vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Foreteller Ava
Summary Foreteller Ava is the founder and leader of the Vulpes Union. One of the apprentices of the Master of Masters, she received a portion of the Book of Prophecies and established her Union to combat the Darkness. However, she later organized a new group known as the Dandelions under the Master's orders, hoping to gather and send away Keyblade Wielders with strong hearts so that they may escape the ravages of the inevitable Keyblade War and rebuild. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C Name: Foreteller Ava Origin: Kingdom Hearts χ Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Foreteller, Head of the Vulpes Union, Apprentice of the Master of Masters, Keyblade Master Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers and Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight and Dimensional Travel via Keyblade Glider, Magic, Dimensional Travel, Portal Creation (The Keyblade can create portals), Power Bestowal (The user of a Keyblade can grant a variation of it to somebody else of trust on purpose or accident by letting them touch it), Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Lightning, Wind, and Ice variety), Damage Reduction (Via Aero), Healing, Master Keyblade Wielder, Illusion Creation (Can disguise herself as any of the Foretellers with her magic and can even simulate entire rooms, their furniture, and other objects despite the actual surroundings being completely different), Precognition (Can consult the Book of Prophecies to learn the future), Memory Manipulation (Erased the Dandelions' memories of the Keyblade War), Summoning (Can summon her Keyblade if disarmed), Telepathy (The Keyblade can react accordingly to what its user wants to do), Flight (The Keyblade is capable of Flight), Reality Warping via the Book of Prophecies (The Book of Prophecies can create accurate replications of the worlds recorded within it and can completely reshape entire worlds, being used to restore Daybreak Town after the Keyblade War), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Nobodies, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Nonexistent Physiology Existence Erasure (Can cause Nobodies to fade from existence, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Regeneration Negation (Unknown, can harm Heartless in a fashion that prevents them from coming back), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space), Possible Causality Manipulation (Possibly possesses the Power of Waking, which allowed for Sora to rewrite the entire timeline), Immortality (Type 6. Can insert her "heart" into others to live indefinitely), Possession (The Keyblade allows its user to send their own "heart" free, which can then proceed to possess the target), Sealing/BFR (The Keyblade can seal things by locking the Keyhole of it, which includes pathways to other places), Sealing Negation (Keyblades can open the seals of multiple things, including the gates between "Worlds"), Curse Removal (It was heavily implied that the Keyblade could remove Calypso's curse of being bound in a mortal body), Immortality Negation (Types 5 and 8, The Keyblade is the only weapon capable of releasing the "hearts" of the Heartless, and it was shown it can also destroy the skeletal forms of the pirates despite being neither alive nor dead) |-|Resistances=Ice Manipulation, Magic-based Time Stop (The Keyblade grants Resistance to Magic-based Time Stop), Absorption, Death Manipulation (Unaffected by Heartless, which passively kill and absorb things around them), Data Manipulation (Ansem The Wise stated that the "heart" cannot be contained by data, and that the process itself would be incalculable), Existence Erasure (Can take hits from Heartless, which can do this with any attack), Cosmic Radiations, Curse Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Due to not being apart of the worlds she travels in, Ava is unaffected by the laws of those worlds, such as when the curse medallion did nothing to Sora, Goofy, and Donald, despite the latter being greedy.), Corruption, Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Willpower Manipulation (The Realm of Darkness has been stated to eradicate existence itself within it, and anyone who's traveled there have never returned. Ansem by being in the Realm of Darkness was losing his sense of self and memories, having to give into his hatred to survive. Aqua not long after being in the Realm of Darkness lost the will to continue, and needed to stay true to her friends to fight it.) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (As a fully fledged Keyblade Master, she should not be that far behind the likes of Sora, Fought Luxu and can easily defeat a Darkside with a single blow) Speed: Massively FTL+ via power-scaling Lifting Strength: At least Class M via power-scaling Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class (Engaged other Keyblade Masters in one-on-one combat) Durability: At least Large Star level Stamina: Very high (Regularly fights waves of Heartless and can clash with her fellow Keyblade Masters for long periods of time) Range:'Extended melee range with her Keyblade. Planetary via magic. 'Standard Equipment: *'Keyblade:' Through channeling one's strength of heart, the user can summon a Keyblade to use in battle. Through the use of the Keyblade, the user is granted increased strength, speed, durability, and increased magical power, as well as access to special abilities, such as turning her keyblade into a Keyblade Glider. Intelligence: As a Keyblade Master, Ava is an expert in the use of the Keyblade and Magic. To this end, she is able to dispatch waves of Heartless on her own and dispatch Darksides with a single blow. In addition, her access to the Book of Prophecies allows her to obtain a great deal of information about the future and is a competent leader of thousands of Keyblade wielders as one of the Union Leaders. Unlike her fellow leaders, she recognized the inevitability of the Keyblade War after her numerous attempts to quell the infighting amongst the Unions, creating the Dandelions without the knowledge of the other Union Leaders, showing a great deal of guile and foresight when compared to her peers. Weaknesses: Ava has a limited supply of magic and must take the time to recharge before using it again, Since she only has a portion of the Book of Prophecies, some of the information about the future, may be incomplete or missing, Is more vulnerable without her Keyblade, but this is mitigated by the fact that she can still cast magic and teleport her Keyblade back to her hand. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Foxtrot: Ava generates a ring of duplicates of herself around her foe before they all converge on her opponent at once. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Square Enix Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Game Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Good Characters Category:Leaders Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Healers Category:Sword Users Category:Summoners Category:Illusionists Category:Memory Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Final Bosses Category:Tier 4 Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Possession Users Category:Immortals Category:Causality Users Category:Curse Users Category:Purification Users Category:Telepaths